The present invention relates to an oscillating device for continuous-casting molds.
A mold-oscillating device of the type in question is known from Federal Republic of Germany Unexamined Patent Application 19 09 710. The oscillating device consists of a square base frame in which cams are mounted on opposite end sides, the cams being driven by drive devices consisting of a shaft and drive motor. The mold is attached within a rectangular mold support frame on the bottom side of which bottom rollers are arranged in the corners, the rollers resting on the cams and transferring the oscillation to the mold. The mold support frame is held by guide devices which are in each case arranged in the center of the sides of the support frame, the guide devices having vertical rails and guide rollers that engage the rails. This has the disadvantage that too much play or latitude, is produced between guide rails and guide rollers by wear, which has the effect that, on the one hand, bottom rollers and cams no longer lie centrally on top of each other and, on the other hand, that precise guidance of the mold or the mold support frame is no longer assured. There is furthermore the disadvantage that a mold support frame must be used for mounting the mold so that a correspondingly large mass must be moved upon oscillation. Furthermore, this arrangement proves disadvantageous upon replacement of the mold.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to create an oscillating device for continuous-casting molds that has the smallest possible mass which must be moved and that assures exactly identical movement with the continuous casting path proposed.
The foregoing object is achieved in accordance with the invention in a device of the type described in the manner that the mold is fastened within a central opening in a support plate, that a wear plate is arranged on each corner of the support plate, the wear plate resting, in this connection, on an eccentric outer ring which is rotatably mounted on the ecentric which is driven in rotation, and that spring bars, arranged parallel to the edges of the support plate, can be connected at the corner points to the base frame and between the corner points to the support plate. In one advantageous embodiment of the invention, the connection between spring bar and support plate is effected by a metal plate which is detachably fastened, on the one hand, by screws to the spring bar and, on the other hand, by a wedge-connection to the support plate. The connection between the spring bars and the corners of the base frame comprises, in each case, a support pedestal attached on the base frame and a cube-shaped attachment element which is arranged at the corresponding end of the spring bar and can be displaced parallel to the longitudinal axis of the spring for the adjustment of the mold and can be connected in operating condition in force-locked manner to the support pedestal and the spring bar. The parallel eccentric shafts are in this case preferably capable of being driven in opposite direction with respect to each other.
The advantages obtained by the invention consist, in particular, in the fact that, on the one hand, due to the saving of weight, the replacement of the mold is facilitated and the drive force is reduced, and, on the other hand, the wear of the oscillating device itself is reduced. Lateral outward movement of the mold during oscillation is prevented by the lateral spring bars which are connected in rapidly detachable manner to the connecting plates by screws and the connecting plates to the support plate by wedge-connections.